Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature in the full version of Geometry Dash that was introduced in Update 1.0. It provides the player the ability to build levels and share them to other players online. LevelEditor.png LevelEditorMenu.png Menu selection Level Title= When a user creates a new level, it will ask for a level name at the top. Creators are limited to a name that is 20 characters long (including spaces) and uses only letters and numbers. If this field is left blank, the level will be named "Unnamed 0." The number will increase if a level with "Unnamed" and the previous number already exists. If two levels in the My Levels list have the exact same name, the newer version will have the text "Rev. #" next to it in the list to distinguish between them. Also, if the level's name contains a vulgar word, the word will be changed to a hyphen. |-| Level Description (Optional)= A level's description is also another option that can be changed at the menu of a level which can be up to 140 characters long. A description is optional, unlike the title, and is generally left blank by casual creators. Since Update 2.0, creators may update the description without having to reupload the level. |-| Other Menu Features= * Level Status: This shows the player the length, music, verification status, level ID and version of the level. * Right Column: This gives the player the option to delete a level, copy a level for themselves, seek help, or move a level to the top of the creator's list. Level Settings Level Music= A player can choose a soundtrack from an official level in-game, or a soundtrack from Newgrounds for their level. Using custom music is done by copying and entering a song ID from the respective URL. Alternatively, a player can select a custom song by picking one from their saved songs. When using a custom song, creators also have a music editing system, in which they could change a soundtrack's offset, its level editor guidelines (to sync the level to the music), and whether the song fades in and/or out. |-| Colour Options= These options change the colour of the background, the ground, the lines and several objects. * BG modifies the background colour and transitions. It can also override the ground if the Tint Ground box in the bottom left is ticked. * Grnd modifies the ground's primary colour and transitions. * Grnd 2 modifies the ground secondary colour. This only applies to the four new grounds introduced in Update 2.0. * Line modifies the ground's outline colour and transitions. * Obj modifies objects' outline colour and transitions. * 3DL modifies colour of 3D outline decorations. * Col modifies colours of colour channels. With this, the player can also copy a colour from another colour channel, and edit the hue, saturation, brightness, and opacity of a colour channel. |-| Level Sequencers= Listed by pressing the gear in the top-right corner of the editor, these modify how the level starts. The creator can choose what speed, form, size and wether the level should start in dual mode along with whether the level should be two-player. Building Assist Tools There are three types of Building Assist Tools, being the Creation, Working and Edit Tools. The Creation Tools include the Build, Edit and Delete Tabs on the bottom-left of the level editor, and are essential for level building. Build Selection Tab= There are 13 different tabs that provide a variety of objects to build levels with as well as triggers. For more information on objects and decorations, see Map Components. Triggers This tab contains all in-game effects, such as colour changers, triggers, transition effects, ghost trail toggling, and start positions. These options are important to creating physical changes to the objects in the player's level, for example moving objects, or changing the background colour. Triggers can be set to "Touch Triggered," which is only activated when the player goes over it, or "Spawn Triggered," which will be triggered by the 'Spawn' trigger. Note that all triggers require the selection of a group ID that it is assigned to, otherwise they will not have any use. Make sure the objects that the player want for the desired effect have a distinct group ID. * Triggers: Please refer to the section titled "Triggers" below. * Start Position: This object re-positions the icon's starting position elsewhere, often used for testing particular portions of a level. Editing a start position can determine the icon's attributes including forms or portal effects. Placing a starting position ahead of another will override any existing ones. The player cannot verify a level with a start position legitimately. * Player Trail: This enables a shadowing trail of the player's icons behind the player as the player plays. The trail is the same colour as the player's primary colour, and the player can choose to enable or disable this. * Transition Blocks: These blocks are used to change how objects enter and exit the level. Please refer to the section titled "Triggers" below. Custom Here, the player can make new custom objects that will be used later to ease future level building. The player can create a custom object by selecting a group of objects and hitting the green plus symbol. To delete a custom object, the player must select it in the build tab and hit the red minus symbol. Note that a maximum of 100 objects can be selected as a custom object. Identical custom objects can be used between different levels. The custom objects are placed in the center of the block selected by default, unless the user chooses one object to be the "Group Parent." |-| Edit Selection Tab= There are 18 available edit tools. After selecting an object to edit (or selecting multiple using the swipe tool), tap the buttons to edit the object. * The four tools indicated with one arrow move the player's selection four pixels in the direction indicated. * The four tools indicated with two arrows move the player's selection one block in the direction indicated. * The four tools indicated with three arrows move the player's selection five blocks in the direction selected. * The four tools indicated with one smaller arrow move the player's selection one pixel in the direction indicated. * The two tools that show arrows in both direction indicate that it will mirror the selection in the direction it points. * The six tools with circular arrows rotate the selection either clockwise or counterclockwise, either by 90 degrees, 45 degrees, at the angle of a nearby slope (snap), or freely (free). * The tool that reads 'scale' scales the object's size, from 0.5x to 2.0x its original size. |-| Delete Selection Tab= The delete tab deletes any selected object by pressing the trash button. If the player would like to delete all objects of a certain kind, select the object and press the "delete all" button. Other delete options include: * Start Pos: Deletes any start positions in the level. * Static: Only static blocks that the player can touch will be deleted. * Details: Deletes only decorations. * Custom: Deletes only the selected object's type (determined by the player). |-| The Working Tools include the Swipe, Rotate, Free Move and Snap Buttons, and are located on the bottom-right of the level editor. By default, these buttons are green, but when selected they turn blue. Note that these four buttons do different things while the build, edit, or delete tabs are selected. |-| Swipe= If the swipe button is selected, different actions will occur depending on whether the player is using the build, edit, or delete tab. * If swipe is disabled, attempting to swipe on the screen will move the map instead of affecting level elements; provided, of course, that none of the other Working Assist Tools are selected. * If in the build tab, only if an object to build is selected, swiping across the screen will cause that object to rapidly fill the screen as the player swipes under the player's finger or mouse cursor. * If in the edit tab, swiping creates a green outlined box that will select any elements in the box. * If in the delete tab, swiping across the screen will rapidly delete any objects under the player's finger or mouse cursor. |-| Rotate= Whenever objects are selected, a large circle outline with a small green filled circle will appear above the centers of the objects. By dragging this green circle the player can rotate the objects to any angle. *This does not work with some objects, such as static blocks and variants that can only be rotated at 90 degree and 45 degree angles and the rotation circles will not appear. *This also doesn't work with dash orbs, past 75 degrees. |-| Free Move= Whenever objects are selected, the player can drag those objects to place them at other locations instead of using copy and paste. |-| Snap= This is only in effect when "Free Move" is activated. When dragging objects, using "Free Move" with "Snap" enabled will snap the object to the nearest grid space instead of using the edit tool to manually do so. Note that it does not work on rotated objects. |-| The Edit Tools include the Copy, Paste, Edit Object, Edit Group and De-Select buttons, located on the right of the level editor. When an object is selected, these buttons will be available for use, aiding the user in their level creation. Copy and Paste= Using the Copy and Paste buttons with an object selected will allow the player to take a selection highlighted by the edit tool and copy it it elsewhere. When copied, it saves the object's color, orientation and size. * Using the Copy + Paste button (yellow) will duplicate the object and place it in the same location as the first copy. From there, the player can use the edit tab to move it how the player would like. * The Copy button (blue) stores the player's selection, as well as its colour, orientation, and size in the game's memory. When Paste (pink) is pressed, the same selection will appear at the center of the player's screen. From there, the player can use the edit tab to move it how the player would like. the player's selection will not be saved if the player exit out of the level editor, however. Use custom objects to permanently save an object. |-| Edit Object= Using the Edit Object button (pink) with an object selected will make a group of options for that object appear in a pop-up box. These options will differ depending on the object selected: * Selecting blocks, slabs, outlines, slopes, obstacles, 3D objects, background triggers and decorations will bring up colour options for the object. Some objects will have two colour options, named 'Base' and 'Detail,' where colours set before can be used. * The text-decoration object has a special attribute which can be edited by selecting the "Text" button which appears opposite of the "Detail" button. A text box is displayed where you can edit the text to appear. In the bottom-right corner, a button labelled "Split" turns every character into its own object, instead of the them all stored in one. * Selecting other triggers, such as move, pulse or start position will bring up settings for that object, such as the targeted group ID. * Other objects with no changeable attributes will not cause the Edit Object button to be usable when selected. |-| Edit Group= Using the Edit Group button (orange) with an object selected will make a group of options for that object appear in a pop-up box: * 'Editor Layer, Editor Layer 2: These will modify the object's layer only shown in the level editor. * Z Order: Not to be confused with "Z Layer", this option allows the player to change the layer of objects in the level. A lower value indicates that the object will appear behind objects with higher values if the Z Layer is the same or lower. Certain objects, like User Coins and text, have different reactions to this, and can only be ordered using Z Layer. * Add Group ID: This 'groups' certain objects together for use with the triggers or to ease level building. In Update 2.0, the system was enhanced to allow multiple groups per object. The box below will show the groups that a certain object is part of. To add a group ID to a level, select a group ID number, and press the 'add' button to add it to a box below. To remove a group ID, press it in the box. The player can also choose "Next Free" to select the next available group ID that has not been used before in the map. Formerly, an object could have an infinite number of groups applied, but currently, only ten are allowed. * Z Layer: This changes the object's layer relative to the player. The selections given are 'Bot,' 'Mid,' 'Top,' and 'Default'. Objects in lower layers will always appear behind ones in higher layers, even if their Z Order values are higher. If the Z Layers match, the object with the higher Z Order is placed in front. The Top layer will cause objects to appear in front of the player. * Don't Fade: This prevents the object from fading when it enters or exits the screen. * Group Parent: For custom objects, this will make the object selected the "parent" or centre of the group. |-| De-Select= Using the De-Select button (green) with an object selected will de-select that object. Its highlighted green shade will change back to its regular chosen color. Pause Options By pausing the level editor, it appears with a range of different options to aid the player in building the player's level. Center Tabs= * Resume: Leaves the pause menu and returns back to the level editor. * Save and Play: Saves the player's level and plays the player's level normally. * Save: Saves the level without doing anything else. * Save and Exit: Saves the player's level and leaves the pause menu back to the level menu. * Exit: Leaves the pause menu back to the level menu without saving the player's changes. It will warn the player that the player's changes will be lost, and asks for confirmation. |-| Side Checklist= * Preview Mode: Allows the player to see the full level complete with colors, trigger actions and transitions. * Show Ground: Enables/Disables the ground texture in the level editor. * Grid on Top: Allows the gridlines, trigger lines, and music lines to appear in front of objects in the editor. * Show Grid: Enables/Disables the checkered grid in the level editor. * Show Object Info: Enables/Disables an object's colours, groups, and Z Layer/Order appearance in the top left when selected. * Effect Lines: Enables/Disables triggers' blue lines. * Follow Player: Enables/Disables screen following player during a playtest. * Playtest Music: Enables/Disables level music being played in background while in the level editor. * Ignore Damage: Enables/Disables collisions with blocks and hazards, making the player invulnerable in the level editor. |-| Other Features= * Object Limit: Shows the amount of objects used in a level. The maximum amount of objects that can be used is 30,000. **Start Positions are not considered under the total object count. **However, by tapping the "Split" button in the text options of a text object, one can split the text into many objects regardless of the object limit which means that there can be more than 30,000 objects in a level if multiple text objects are split. * Length: Shows the length of a level, as well as its time in minutes and seconds. (Minimum being 1 second and maximum being 2 hours, excluding hacks) * Music Guidelines: Enables/Disables music guidelines shown in the level editor. * Help: Takes the user to Boomlings.com on an outdated guide in level creation. Because it is never updated, it is advised to copy levels like Editor Examples or read other guides. * Options: Allows the user to choose the amount of buttons per row when using the creation tools. * Reset Unused: Resets all unused colour channels. This will make those channels available as 'next free'. * Uncheck Portals: All portals will be unchecked in the level editor. Sidescreen Features Along the side of the screen, some other features are present which can assist in the building process. Zoom buttons= To zoom in and out of the editor field, there are two buttons along the side of the screen to do so. * One is the zoom in button; it is represented as a magnifying glass with a '+' on the lens. When clicked, it decreases the scale of the field, therefore causing the screen to be put further in. * The other button is the zoom out button; it is represented as a magnifying glass with a '-' on the lens. When clicked, it increases the scale of the field, therefore causing to screen to be put further out. |-| Playtest= The playtest buttons allow for the player to test the soundtrack and gameplay in a level. There are two aspects of a level which can be tested: Playtest soundtrack: This feature gives the player the ability to test the soundtrack. It is represented by a blue 'play' sign with a music note on it. Using this feature, the player can sync the level to the soundtrack. When clicked, it causes a line that spans the entire height of the field to appear, moving in time with the soundtrack. The speed the line travels at with correlate with the speed of the level; this means that it changes according to any checked speed portals it goes past. The playtest button will turn into a button which will stop the playtest when clicked. Playtest gameplay: This feature gives the player the ability to test the gameplay of the level. It is represented by a 'play' symbol with a cube icon on it. Using this feature, the player can test jumping, flying and other gameplay aspects in the level. When clicked, the player's icon appears, and will behave as if it was in the real level. It will interact with portals and other map components. The icon will also leave behind a trail which can help the player follow its path. The playtest button will turn into a button which will deactivate the icon when clicked. Alongside this, another button will appear which can pause and play gameplay. There are a few options regarding this feature: * Follow Player: Enables/Disables the screen following the player. * Playtest Music: Enables/Disables the soundtrack playing during gameplay test. * Ignore Damage: Enables/Disables the player crashing in gameplay test. |-| Undo and Redo= To undo or redo an action, there are two buttons placed in the top left of the screen. There functions are self explanatory: *The undo button, represented by a curving arrow pointing to the left, will undo the previous action done by the player. *The redo button, represented by a curving arrow pointing to the right, will redo the previous action. If every action has been undone by the player, the undo button itself will not be able to be used. If nothing can be redone, the redo button itself will also not be able to be used. |-| Delete Object= This button, added in Update 2.0, functions the same way as the delete tab - delete the selected object. An object or group of objects must be selected, otherwise the button will not be able to be used. |-| Scroll Bar= This feature allows the player to scroll horizontally through the level. It is represented by a long bar with a button showing an arrow with points on both ends; the player clicks and drags this button to scroll. If the level does not reach that far, the scroll bar will go to around the 30-second mark, assuming the entire level is in normal speed. Triggers Triggers are special objects that are used to change the level. The Triggers are named: Color, Move, Pulse, Toggle, Spawn, Rotate, Count, Instant count, Hide, Show Secondary Trail (unofficial name), Transitions (unofficial name), Shake, Animate, Follow, Collision, Pickup, Follow Player Y, On Death, BG effects, and Touch. Triggers are under the 12th tab, the one with the BG colour trigger. *'See Triggers for more information.' Update 2.0 and Below Color Triggers= Color triggers can color the background (indicated by a BG), the ground (indicated by GRND), a secondary color of the ground (GRND 2), the line between the ground and the background (indicated by Line), the default outline of hitboxes on objects (Obj), the default color of three-dimensional line (indicated by 3DL), and any color that is used in decoration (indicated by Col). |-| Move Triggers= Move triggers are triggers that move certain groups of objects around in a level. |-| Pulse Triggers= Pulse Triggers will change a colour channel or group to one colour temporarily. |-| Alpha Triggers= Alpha triggers are triggers that affect the transparency of a group of objects. |-| Toggle Triggers= Toggle triggers completely (de)activate a group of objects. |-| Spawn Trigger= Spawn triggers activate a certain group of triggers that are marked "Spawn Triggered." |-| Trail Triggers= Trail Triggers enable or disable the secondary trail left by the player. |-| Transition Triggers= The player may have noticed animations at the edges of the screen as objects come onto the screen before. These triggers control such animations. These triggers are indicated by a default block with some annotations around it. The annotations are designed to tell the player what the animation is, but some of them are difficult to discern what they are. |-| Touch Triggered and Spawn Triggered= These are 2 options in 18 of the 22 triggers that allow a trigger's activation by touching a trigger or touching a spawn trigger. |-| Update 2.1 Stop Trigger= The stop trigger cancels the function of all triggers within a selected group. |-| Rotation Trigger= The Rotation Trigger is a trigger that allows the user to rotate a group of objects. It also has the easing options of the move trigger. There is an option to whether the objects should rotate on its own or rotate on an object axis. |-| Follow Trigger= The follow trigger allows specific objects to follow other objects that are being moved with the move trigger. |-| Shake Trigger= Shake triggers shake the view of the screen. |-| Animation Trigger= This trigger grants the manipulation of the animation of the Bat and Big Beast. |-| Follow Player Y Trigger= This trigger is a variation of the Follow Trigger; it allows selected objects to follow the player in the Y-axis. |-| Touch Trigger= The Touch Trigger is a trigger the player may configure to make tapping/holding the screen activate or deactivate a group of objects.|-| Count Trigger= Count triggers are used to trigger actions after the player has collected a specific amount of items. |-| Instant Count Trigger= The Instant Count Trigger serves as a secondary, conditional Count Trigger. |-| Pickup Trigger= The pickup trigger serves as a secondary count trigger. |-| Collision Trigger= The collision trigger triggers an action upon two selected block's collision. |-| On Death Trigger= The On Death Trigger triggers an action upon the player's icon's death. |-| Show/Hide Player Triggers= The Hide Player trigger is a simple trigger makes the player transparent, whereas the Show Player Trigger nullifies that effect. |-| Background Effect On/Off Triggers= The Background Effect triggers toggle the particles that are exerted by the cube (if grounded), ship, UFO, and/or wave. |-| Trivia *A level will only count as verified if the level is completed in normal mode with all User Coins collected, if there are any user coins in the level. **Interestingly, back in the first version of the game, using practice mode to verify levels was allowed. This feature was deleted in 1.1. Source . *There are five different lengths in a custom level. They are: **Tiny: 1-9 seconds (copied levels will show as 'tiny' until edited). **Short: 10-29 seconds. **Medium: 30-59 seconds. **Long: 1 minute to 1 minute 59 seconds. **XL: 2 minutes or more *If the player clicks the "Help" button on the custom music screen, there is an example ID (568699), which is actually the song ID for "Hexagon Force" by Waterflame. *Colors from 1000 to 1006 and 1009 are reserved for BG, Ground, Line, 3DL, Object, Player Color 1, Player Color 2 and Ground 2 respectively. Attempting to use these colors will usually result in the game crashing. **These color channels can no longer be viewed in Update 2.1. *When Geometry Dash World came out, players found an exploit in the game that allows them to access the beta version of the 2.1 editor. This leaked many features including new tilesets, decorations, and even a new 4x speed portal. **One hour later after the game's release, RobTop fixed the exploit, however there are still hacked Android APKs that allow access of beta Fingerdash and the editor. **In the beta 2.1 editor, all of the color triggers (BG, Ground, Ground2, Line, 3DL, Obj) were merged into one color trigger. *Secret Coins and orange teleportals will disappear from the editor upon exiting; the orange teleporter is always replaced upon reloading the level however. External Links *Geometry Dash Editor Guide Gallery File:LevelEditorEarly.png|The Level Editor in Update 1.6 File:LevelEditorGuideOriginal.png|The original level editor File:LevelEditorGuide1.9.png|Level Editor in Update 1.9 LevelEditorGuide2.0.png|The Level editor in Update 2.0 Category:Features